F-Zero GP Legend: The Legend of Falcon II
F-Zero GP Legend: The Adventure Continues is the successor to the anime F-Zero GP Legend. Like its predecessor, the series follows the adventures of the Mobile Task Force as they try to put a stop to the newly revived Dark Million Organization. The series continues from where the previous one left off, with Rick Wheeler becoming the new Captain Falcon and the pilot for the Blue Falcon, and Clank Hughes inheriting Rick's Dragon Bird. In addition, the series will feature the various pilots that appeared in F-Zero AX, and F-Zero Maximum Velocity, marking the first time that all F-Zero characters have exsisted in the same universe. The series will not feature the characters Black Shadow or Captain Falcon due to their deaths in the previous series. The series is set to premier on TV Tokyo in Japan, and in English on Toonami. Plot 12 years after the defeat of Black Shadow at the hands of Captain Falcon, the universe is now at peace. Rick Wheeler has become the new Captain Falcon, and as such has taken on the role of a bounty hunter, along with the honor of piloting the Blue Falcon. Clank Hughes is now the pilot of the Dragon Bird as well, and is almost as good as Rick himself was. However unbeknowest to the Mobile Task Force, a wealthy man known as Lord Cyber is planning on reviving the Dark Million Organization with the help of Don Genie who was believed to Black Shadow. Now the Mobile Task Force must put a stop to them once again with the help of some new recruits. Characters The Mobile Task Force *New Captain Falcon - The legendary bounty hunter and F-Zero racer is really none other than Rick Wheeler. 12 years after inheriting the title from Bart Lemming, Rick now travels around the galaxy rounding up criminals, and now enjoys a happy marriage to Misaki who is one of the few people to know his true identity. *Clank Hughes - A rookie on the Mobile Task Force, Clank takes on Rick's old job for the Mobile Task Force. In addition his computer skills have now been one upped by a certain 8 year old genius! *Jody Summer - TBA *Jack Levin - TBA *Dr. Stewart - TBA *Dr. Clash - TBA *Lucy Liberty - TBA *Mr. EAD - TBA *Terry "Digi-Boy" Getter - One of the several new recruits to the Mobile Task Force. Terry Getter is an 8 year old technological genius who can rival that of Clank! Despite only being 8 years old he's allowed to race in the F-Zero Grand Prix. *Lily Flyer - A 14 year old girl who fights with the Galactic Space Federation, as well as the Mobile Task Force. Her experience with military weapons is enough to rival that of Pico's! *Megan - A spunky karate expert whose personality and doing things her own way often lead her into trouble with Jody Summer! *Alexander O'Neil - A former pro-football player that often is assigned to spy on various missions and grand prix races. Often is paired up with Nichi, and tends to annoy him by cracking way too many jokes during missions. *Nichi - A Native-American man who is often paired up *Mickey Marcus - TBA *Princia Ramode - TBA *Kent Akechi - TBA The Dark Million Organization *Lord Cyber - TBA *Don Genie - TBA *Zoda - TBA *The Skull - TBA *Baba - TBA *Octoman - TBA *Bio Rex - TBA *Pico - TBA *Blood Falcon - TBA Other Characters *Samurai Goroh - Category:F-Zero (series) Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Drama TV Shows Category:Anime TV Shows Category:Sequels Category:Anime